


What Do We Do With A Drunken Vampire?

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Having had a bottle of wine all to yourself, a certain someone drinks from you in your intoxicated state. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	What Do We Do With A Drunken Vampire?

**Author's Note:**

> The same thing you do with a drunken Whaler 😂😂😂 
> 
> I'm joking Alcina baby 😁

Things were slow today, dull and dismil to be more precise. Lady Dimitrescu was off doing who knows what, while you were here bored out of your mind. Even her daughters had left you alone for once, not that you minded but the things they showed you. There was no mistaking it, they were pure demons in disguise.

Standing from the sofa, you decide to take a small walk. Only that small walk turned into you looking around the castle. You knew the Lady had a wine cellar, but for some unknown reason it was off limits. Smirking as you liked living on the edge, you headed down there. It was dimly lit, with a couple of tables and chairs. An old gramophone stood by the door. But they weren't of interest, you were more preoccupied with her wine collection.

"How I love red wine," you smile as you pull a bottle free to look over the label before slotting it back for another. "This one looks good."

Popping the stopper, you don't care for a glass as there wasn't any anyway. Raising the bottle to your lips you drank a good amount back before coming up for air. 

"Hmm, quite nice." You smile before you're taking another swig and another. 

Soon a little over half the bottle is gone as you're now wondering just how the hell you're going to explain it to Alcina when she gets back.

"Shit," you frown feeling the wine start to take hold. "I should get back upstairs before it really hits."

You make your way back upstairs, while slipping and face planting only to stand back up with a laughing fit. The bottle slips from your grasp and for a moment you want to cry as the leftover contents are now pouring out onto the steps.

"Shouldn't cry over spilt wine," you tell yourself as you make climbing the rest of the stairs harder on yourself.

Eventually you make it out of the cellar before climbing to your feet, your heads spinning, no the rooms spinning. Shadows are dancing, maybe they're mocking you? They can walk but you can't. The sound of buzzing echos around you, intensifing in volume.

"I fucking hate bugs!" she scream as you throw your arms out wildly until shapes form.

"What's gotten into her?" one asked, though you were too far gone to understand.

"She's finally lost it," another chuckled.

"You think mother wants to still keep her around like this?" the last asks as she steps closer to you.

"Don't you start with me!" you yell, swinging out your arm to hit her in the face.

She fell back with a snarl as the other two laughed. You threw another punch at the giggling hooded figures in front of you, but somehow went with it yourself to land upon the floor. The three were now looking down on you as your eye lids felt far too heavy to keep open.

xXx

"Where's my darling-" came the sound of your Lady as she now spotted you upon her bed, your arm hanging off the side, a stupid smile on your face as you looked to the woman in front of you. 

"Alci!" you giggle.

She tilts her head slightly, hands coming to rest on her hips.

"What happened to you?" she asks.

"Kiss me!" you tell her, puckering up your lips.

She now starts to pull her gloves off one at a time to throw them onto the dresser, her hat following suit. 

"I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden," she sighs as she climbs onto the bed beside you.

"Shut the hell up and kiss me!" you snap and she frowns at you as you then burst out laughing.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say-" you stop her with your lips upon hers.

Your driven by pure lust at this point, hands groping her breasts. Her drive now kicks in and she's now moving down to your neck, teeth hungry to dig into your flesh. She clamps down and before you know it she's drawing blood from you. The booze along with Alcina almost sucking you dry has you going over the edge. 

xXx

The following morning has you waking with the most horrific of hangovers.

"What the hell happened last night?" you groan.

Loud noises stop you falling back to sleep, so you pull yourself up with a heavy grunt and make your way downstairs. The maids seem to be more skittish than usual. Whatever the girls were up to, you were sure Alcina would put a direct stop to it. The only thing was nothing came.

"All I want is to rid myself of this damned headache and get some sleep," you moan as you head for the room where the noise is coming from.

Throwing open the door, you're more than surprised by all the broken furniture and smashed vases and well everything.

"Go mother!" one of the girls cheered.

"What's going on?" you ask with a grimace.

"Ah, there you are my tiny little beautiful-," she hiccups as she squeezes your cheeks.

"Ow!" you complain, though it does nothing to stop her before she's turning around so fast she almost fell over if it wasn't for one of her daughters standing by so that she could rest herself upon her head.

"Mother!" she groans.

Alcina stands back up again, swaying dangerously before smiling as she rights herself.

"Come dance with me," she turns back to you as she grabs your arm to pull you over the broken glass and bits of pot.

"I don't want to," you whine, just wanting to go back to bed. 

Alcina doesn't take notice as she drags you along.

"Alcina!" you frown.

She smiles down at you before tripping on something, possibly her own foot. It all happened so fast and before you know it, you're trapped underneath her. There's the sound of a snap as well as giggling and then there's you screaming.

"Darling," Alcina now pushes herself up from you.

Looking down at your arm you see it really isn't pretty, the bones snapped and split through skin what with how you'd both landed.

"That looks painful," the three now looked upon you.

"I know how to fix that," another smiled.

"Just get me a doctor!" you cry.

The three roll their eyes, but one heads off to get you a doctor.

xXx

Waking once again, you're now greeted to three hooded figures all looking to you. Looking down at your arm you see its completely bandaged.

"Where's Alcina?" you now ask the three.

"She fell downstairs," Alya sighed. 

"Is she alright?" 

Pandora lifted a hand, finger pointed directly at you. "You caused this!" she glared.

Climbing from the bed, you head out, running right down the hall to reach the stairs. Upon looking down you can see a figure laid out at the bottom of the stairs. Quickly rushing down them, you kneel beside Alcina as her daughter's look down upon you with distain.

"Alci!" you try to wake her.

She groans lightly.

"Careful," you warn her as she makes a move.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You fell downstairs," you tell her.

She groans again as she pushes herself up to then raise a hand to her head. 

"So this is a hangover, is it?" she asks after not having one for quite sometime.

"Yeah," you smile as she closes her eyes while sitting.

"I want to lie down," she groans again before laying back down on the floor.

"The bed would be better," you smile as she pulls you down next to her.

"What happened to your arm?" she now frowns as she opens one eye to see the bandage.

"Well in your drunken state," you start to explain as you lay upon the floor looking up at the celling. "You wanted me to dance, but it ended up with you falling on me."

Her brows furrow. "I'm so sorry," she apologises. "I never ever wanted to hurt you."

"Hey, it's fine. I'm the one to blame," you tell her as tears well up in her eyes. 

Ignoring the pain in her head and her fuzzy vision, she pushes herself up again to take you in her arms to carry you upstairs and into her bedroom, where she places you on the bed and showers you and your arm with kisses.

"I'm so sorry, my darling. I'll make it up to you," she vowed as her eyes slowly closed.

You stroked her cheek a little with you thumb, reassuring her that everything was fine as you then fell asleep.


End file.
